The Meaning of Life
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: Hermione learns something extraordinary about herself and her past. She struggles to find out the meaning of life. Can a misunderstood soul help her? (SSHG) CHAPTER 3 IS A AN. THIS FIC WILL BE REWRITTEN!
1. Moonshadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Potter and his little gang of characters. If I did I would be rich and have all the good-looking actors as my servants!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Summary: Hermione learns something extraordinary about herself and her past. She struggles to find out the meaning of life. Can a misunderstood soul help her? (SS/HG)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
*The Meaning of Life: Chapter 1*  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It was Hermione's birthday. Her 18th birthday. She was a year older than Harry and the other 7th years where because of her timeturner. It added a year onto her life. We find them eating their dinner on her special day. Hermione wasn't feeling her best. She felt nervous, but she didn't know why. Her parents had told her she was adopted. They found her with a dying woman.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I'm going. I don't feel so good." She said suddenly. Her eyelids dropped a bit.  
  
"No. Stay Hermione! Please?" Ron pleaded. He had his puppy dog eyes on. Harry looked concerned. His green eyes sparkled when Hermione's face lit up a bit. He thought she should go if she wanted to.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Ok."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So Harry, when you did a Silent Attack on Malfoy, I saw . . ." Harry looked amazed at Ron as he told his epic tale.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
She sat in silence staring at her food, while Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch. She glanced up at the Head Table to see Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore talking quietly. All the other teachers except Professor Snape were chatting loudly. Professor Snape actually looked somewhere near sadness. This sight broke her heart. She didn't know why, though. He was Snape for God's Sake! Why would she even be caring ab---  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Her thoughts were washed out of her mind as if the ocean had reached high tide on a beach. She didn't know what was going on. Ron and Harry looked perplexidly at Hermione's strange behavior. Her eyes began to glow a faint blue. She felt herself being lifted a few inches from her seat. A golden spark lit above her head it formed into a circular shape. The student body was now staring at Hermione. So were the teachers. She felt something on her back. She looked and found beautiful white wings. Her eyes were now completely blue. She had no pupil and no white. She just realized, she, Hermione Granger, a know-it-all muggle born witch, was an Angel!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
She spread her newly found wings out, like a young bird. She slowly flapped her white wings. She raised her self above the heads of Ron and Harry. She began to walk on air. Gracefully she placed her foot upon the air with utmost care. One could even see the air bend. Professor McGonagall looked at her with amazement as if to remember her from somewhere else. It looked as if Professor Snape was suffering from a repressed memory. Hermione had seen the look on his face before on her fathers. Her thoughts were once more washed away as her hair fanned out behind her as if there was a small breeze. She put her hands up and started muttering words. A purple mist was forming between her hands.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
From above came a heavenly body. An angel far prettier than a human could ever be. Everyone stared in shock. In a loud, yet soft voice the mist spoke.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"My child, I knew that I would see you once again. Even us Angels are not immortal. You look exactly like I thought you would," she said in a motherly tone. Hermione smiled a bit, as her supposed mother looked around the hall, "My dear child. Your aunt is here. My sister. Minerva. I have to leave you now. I will see you at the gates of Heaven. Goodbye my sweet child." The angel faded away. Hermione walked towards the head table, but collapsed halfway there. Professor McGonagall rushed towards her body. Hermione's wings were still spread out. All the professors began to walk to her sound body. Professor Dumbledore held up a hand for them to stop.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Professor McGonagall looked into Hermione's closed eyes and muttered something about Athena's child. After three minutes of soft whispering, Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Professor looked sadly down at her.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"You are Athena's child."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Athena?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Your mother." Harry and Ron stood up and began to run over to Hermione, but were stopped by Dumbledore.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Are you related to her?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"My sister, in fact."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Dead. Killed by someone in here." Professor McGonagall said, tears coming to her eyes. Hermione looked scared.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Who?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"You find out soon enough."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Am I an angel?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Yes."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Did my mother name me something other than Hermione?" Professor McGonagall smiled at her sadly. Everyone just stared at the two. Professor Snape looked livid.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Yes, child. She named you Moonshadow."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So you are my aunt?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Yes."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So I get to call you Aunt. . . Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore chuckled softly. 'Aunt Minerva' just smiled at her. Hermione slowly got up. She looked at her wings once again and flapped them.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Are you an Angel, Pro- Aunt Minerva?" She did not answer. She merely concentrated. Her wings appeared slowly. The shone a green light. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hermione bent down to the floor. It was cold. She shivered slightly. She got up and looked around herself. She saw Harry and Ron staring in disbelief. The Slytherins were smirking oddly. She didn't look towards the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws though. She glanced at the teachers. Most of them had sad smiles upon their faces. However, Professor Snape's face was livid and full of anger. Her head began to swim and she fell once more.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hermione woke up and found herself under crisp white sheets. She was in the hospital wing. It felt confining and uncomfortable. She saw that her wings were painfully folded underneath her. She saw an open window and had the sudden urge to go fly in the night. She struggled against her sheets and managed to hop out of the bed. She walked gracefully to the open window. She felt the cool breeze. She spread her wings and jumped. Without a sound, she was soaring over the lake.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
She saw a small figure under a tree trembling. She flew down to the other side of the lake and tested the water. She found that she didn't break the water. She could stand upon it. She walked slowly across the lake to the man. Her footsteps caused little ripples to fan out on the water surface. The night air was chilling. This feels like that muggle book I read. She pondered. The figure came into view. It was a man with a curtain of black hair. He looks familiar. The man lifted his head. His eyes widened. She that a single tear was making its way down his face. It was Professor Snape. . .  
  
-  
  
-  
  
TBC  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~A/n~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Do you like it? I came up with idea randomly. I don't know why though. . . ( Please review!!!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-Bob [my nickname, I assure you I am a bo- I mean girl (] 


	2. Love is Hatred

Summary: Hermione learns something extraordinary about herself and her past. She struggles to find out the meaning of life. Can a misunderstood soul help her? (SS/HG)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
b*The Meaning of Life: Chapter 2*/b  
  
~. It was a man with a curtain of black hair. He looks familiar. The man lifted his head. His eyes widened. She that a single tear was making its way down his face. It was Professor Snape . . . ~  
  
Hermione's eyes softened at the sight of the poor man. She felt tears coming to her eyes. He must have been suffering from an internal battle, a battle of emotions, for his face shown many emotions, hatred, pain, sorrow, and happiness. He was shedding a tear. He was the last person she thought to be shedding tears. He was supposed to be a cruel heartless man. Hell must have frozen over. She chuckled slightly, but put on a sad frown.  
  
Professor Snape saw a blinding beautiful light. It made him forget his troubles, but they came back a second later. The light came closer. It was even lovelier. It was brilliant. It was Granger. Now all the beauty had been seeped out of her. Hatred just over powered his sight.  
  
'Oh, how do I want to kill her. The same death I had bestowed upon her  
mother. The little good for nothing . . .'  
  
"Sir. Are you all right?" Hermione said in a soothing voice. It caressed the air like a mother would her child's head.  
  
'The same voice as her mother, he thought. She enraged him more than ever. She was a daughter of a bitch. After all she and her stupid angel mother should be damned all the way to hell. Why should I want her bloody around me giving me looks of goddamn pity?'  
  
"Go. I don't need your pathetic sympathy! The same your mother had given me!" Snape shook his head madly and buried his face into his hands.  
  
'Stupid girl with stupid pity with stupid wings and a stupid mind.' He thought in rage.  
  
"My mother?" she asked innocently. He couldn't take her sweet angelic sad smile. The same her mother had given him.  
  
'She was just too good. No Severus you're your own man. You don't need any women smiles and emotions!' [A/n: ~_^]  
  
"Yes your mother!" She was now sitting beside him. Her eyes gazed into his usual cold empty eyes that were now filled with anger and a hint of sadness.  
  
'This was hopeless. There is nothing I can do to make him happy or at least not hate me and my supposed mother.'  
  
"Please tell me of my mother." He covered his face once more in his elegant hands. He shed one more glistening crystal-clear tear that trickled down his premature wrinkled face. She moved closer to him. She felt his body heat. It warmed her. She had been chilled to the bone. One of her white wings made its way around him. Sheltering his back.  
  
"If I must. It all began when my mother had fallen deathly ill in 1981. My father stayed with her day and night. There was now known cure. This fact had plagued my family for a month. I was sitting beside when her eyes began to roll back. The last words she had uttered were, "I love you, Severus." Then she was gone. Her hand fell limp in mine. It turned into ice or so it felt. -My- life was ruined. My mother, the only one who had loved me, was gone. From above an angel came. Your -mother-. On her back between her wings was a child, you. Her hands were outstretched to my mother.  
  
"She came closer. A purple-silver light had surrounded them. I saw my mother's soul being lifted out of her. Or whatever it was. Her spirit, her soul, her ghost, her whatever. I needed my mother and her love. So I did the only thing I could think of. I took out my wand. I pointed it at the glowing light and whispered a spell that would slowly kill your mother. It would cause her much suffering. The pain she had inflicted on me for taking my mother. It made her bleed internally and then it would cause her pain beyond belief. Soon cuts would appear and drip scarlet angel blood. My revenge took its toll slowly. I made her suffer my pain!"  
  
Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes. Only when he had finished she let them fall. This man was always passionate about everything, anger, sadness, and hatred. She was sitting very close to the professor. Her transparent tears fell upon pale his hand. They disappeared into his skin. His once pale skin began to color. It was soon a tan.  
  
'Angel's tears must have some restorative properties!' Her tears fell almost in waves. The sadness she felt for some time now poured out of her into someone else. Professor Snape's hair was less greasy now. It was in fact silky. Restorative indeed. His wrinkles now were gone.  
  
He felt something deep inside of him. What it was he did not know. It was a warm tingling. What could it be. He felt sorrow for the weeping angel beside him. He watched her with great intent. Her wings began to mold back into her back. The sun was rising off in the distance. For a fleeting second he thought that it was foolish for her to cry over his lost family. The feeling was gone when he looked into the sunrise. Vivid colours were now lighting the sky. The lake was shimmering in the morning sunlight. The weeping willows were blowing slightly in the morning breeze. His eyes ventured back to the girl.  
  
He looked her over. Her tears must have run out. She was now wiping her red eyes with her delicate hand. The sensation of tingling came back. His arm made its way around the girl as if it were an automatic reaction. Her green and cinnamon eyes met his blue flecked obsidian eyes. He felt his heart jump slightly. He had never felt this way ever since his teenage years. He had felt this, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was exactly.  
  
'He must of came over his grudge for me.' Hermione thought as she moved closer to the inviting arm. She felt safe for once. She wrapped her dainty arms around his slim waist. He moved his arms around her shoulders. They engaged in a full-fledged comforting hug.  
  
Severus had never let anyone this close since the death of his mother, which was just over seventeen years ago. He felt her body warmth mingle with his. He felt for some odd reason truly whole. He had never felt loved for as long as he could remember. No one could ever come near him.  
  
Little did they notice Dumbledore was watching from the expansive doorways of Hogwarts smiling oddly to himself. He was probably thinking up some new twisted plan. He just loved to play matchmaker. Everyone knew that when he smiles in the way he did that it was not good and they should always watch their backs.  
  
Hermione must have been tired for she fell into a gentle slumber in the warm muscular arms of Severus. 'This truly must be heaven or he the meaning of life,' were her last thoughts before she dozed off.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/n: Please review? This story did not get any reviews except for about three. I need more! My other one "Stuck With You" got like 7 on the first chap. I want more. Humph.  
  
-Silent Bob 


	3. AN READ OR DIE! IT'S IMPORTANT!

A/n READ THIS OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'M GOING TO REWRITE IT ONCE I GET A HEAD START ON MY OTHER FANFICTIONS!!! PLEASE BE PATIENT. THEY WILL BE A LOT BETTER!!! LET ME ASURE YOU! I have to finish well get onto my other fics 'cause people want those also. I need more character development and it goes to quickly so just be patient.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Spirit Bob 


End file.
